A Collection of Roomer One-shots
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: This is a story where I will write short chapters of the pairing, Boomer/Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story is a collection of Roomer one-shots.**

**Title:  
Summary: A date between Boomer and Rebecca. Corresponds with Chapter 9 of my other story, _Forgive Me_.  
****Rating: K  
****Words: 955**

* * *

**The Date **

**Boomer's P.O.V **

After Brady and Mikayla told us about their date, I went to apologies to Brady.

"Look bro, forgive me for yelling at you?" I said.

"I forgive you." He said as we shared a brotherly hug.

"Well congrats! You're in a relationship!" I said.

"Thanks." Brady said.

"Hey, can you help me on my date with Rebecca? Like give me advice and stuff? I asked as we headed to mine and Boz's room.

"Yeah."

While I was getting dressed, Brady gave me advice.

"Remember to be honest, but not too honest." Brady said.

"Honest but not too honest, got it." I said. "How do I look?"

I wore a black tux with black dress shoes and a black hat.

"Great."

"Thanks!" I said as I left the room.

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

The girls were helping me get ready for my date with Boomer. I wore a short yellow dress with a diamond necklace and earrings. My hair was put down and curled and I wore black flats. While I was getting ready, I asked Mikayla about her and Brady.

"Mikayla?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you have feelings for Brady way before he left or when he left?"

Mikayla paused to think this through.

"Well, I got to admit, I had a little crush on him and when he left, I missed him like crazy and I felt like I couldn't live without him." Mikayla said.

"That's so sweet." I said. "You and Brady are meant for each other."

"Thanks. And, you and Boomer are meant for each other too." She said. "Good luck on your date. You'll need it, especially with what happened last time."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I'll see you later." I said and left the room to go meet Boomer.

I bumped into someone in the corridor but didn't know who it was. I looked in front of me to see Boomer.

"Hey, Rebecca. You look beautiful." Boomer said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad your self, Boomie."

"We should get going. The dinner reservations are at six. It's five thirty now." He said.

"Okay."

We left to go to the fancy restaurant. We got a table outside and what I loved about it the most is that we can see the moonlight perfectly from here. Boomer had pulled the chair out for me to sit on.

"Thanks, Bommie." I said as I sat down.

"You're welcome." He said as he went to his seat and sat down.

The waitress came and took our orders. **(A/N: The waiter is a waitress because I'm a girl and I felt like making it a girl.**

"Why don't you order for us, Rebecca?" Boomer said.

"Okay." I said. "I'll have the pasta with the cinnamon apples." **(A/N: I don't really know what they serve in fancy restaurants. I just picked something that's not messy. And I don't really know if pasta and cinnamon apples go together.) **

"Waiter, two pasta with cinnamon apples, please." Boomer said.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

"So, how have you been?" Boomer asked.

"Great. What about you?"

"I'm great to."

Our meal came and we ate it. After we ate, we waited for the check to come. While we were waiting, we talked a little.

"You know, Boomer, this date was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "You know, I was expecting something bad to happen, but nothing bad happened at all! This is amazing!"

"Ha-ha. Yeah." I said.

The check came and Boomer paid for it. He also left a ten dollar tip. Then, we went back to the castle.

**Boomer's P.O.V **

We are now standing in front of Rebecca's room, or in this case it's Mikayla's room that Rebecca stays in, about to say goodnight.

"Night, Boomie." She said.

"Night, Rebecca" I said.

We just stood there in and awkward silence until we were both leaning in. Our lips touched and we kissed. Her hands went around my neck and mine went around her waist. I pulled her closer to me. When we pulled away, we went to our rooms with no sound whatsoever. I went to my room, feeling so amazed. I was so lovestruck. Boz saw me and asked me what had happened, but I was to lost in my thoughts to say a thing. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. All I can think of was the date and of how I had my first kiss.

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

When I went into my room, or Mikayla's at least, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Mikayla and Candace were staring at me as if I was a weirdo, but I didn't care. I changed into my pajamas and drifted to sleep. All I can think of was the date and of how I had my first kiss.


	2. Kiss Me

**Title: Kiss Me  
Summary: "Just kiss me already!" Is all Rebecca thought of whenever she hung around her boyfriend. A short, but fluffy Roomer One-shot.  
Rating: K****  
Words: 500  
**

* * *

_Just kiss me already!_ Rebecca thought as she watched Boomer, anticipating a kiss. Boomer sat across from her in the throne room, finishing his paperwork.

Rebecca didn't want for him to be busy. She just wanted to kiss him. Nothing more. Boomer wasn't even doing his paperwork. He just scribbled all over the paper, not very entertained with his given assignment. It wasn't very difficult at all. Boomer was just being his lazy self. Rebecca thought of how he could be kissing her instead of playing with his work. Images played through her head as she intently watched her boyfriend. She could just imagine how great it would feel to grab him and kiss him no matter the place or time. They never kissed before, and Rebecca desperately wanted to know how _amazing_ it felt.

She might have bugged him a couple-or maybe a lot-of times before to just shut up and kiss her. You know, this doesn't sound like the Rebecca we all know. She thought that it would be awkward kissing him, given the fact that they both haven't kissed anyone before. And one of the people we are talking about is Rebecca. Rebecca Dawson-the girl who went out with several of boys before Boomer and could have kissed them, but didn't. Sounds crazy, right? It is.

She just hoped that he would somehow remember after she practically lodged the fact into his brain and wrote it with a non-erasable marker on his hand several of times before. She was just _that_ desperate for a kiss! Apparently, she felt comfortable with him starting the kiss because she believed that it wouldn't be very awkward that way.

_All I want is a kiss!, _Her thoughts demanded, _Is that so hard to remember?!_

Boomer then granted her wish. At first, he was about to leave when he realized he forgot something. "Oh, how could I ever forget!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Rebecca immediately asked, hoping she knew _exactly_ what he meant. "What did you forget?"

"This." He leaned in to give her a short, passionate kiss. As he pulled away, a smile formed on Rebecca's lips. She had finally got that kiss. She wanted to pull him in for another one, hoping he wouldn't reject, but decided against it. Rebecca thought of it to be to much. Then, she couldn't resist. She _had_ to pull him in for another kiss. She almost immediately grabbed him by the shirt and pressed her lips against his. This kiss was a bit longer than the previous one, enough for her liking.

As they pulled away, Rebecca looked at the boy. "You remembered." She smiled.

"I never forgot." Boomer said before he left the room, leaving Rebecca to be in a happy state.

_He remembered..._. ,The words continued to run through her head, _...He remembered to kiss me..._


End file.
